A Most Enjoyable Moment
by Linda
Summary: What might have happened during a stakeout scene taking place in the first season. Inspired by "Filming Raul" stakeout scene.


**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only and cannot be redistributed without permission from the author. I retain the rights to the plot, not the characters. No infringement is intended. Situation and dialogue taken from "Filming Raul" written by Rudolph Borchert.

  
  


**Synopsis**: What might have happened during a stakeout scene taking place in the first season. Inspired by "Filming Raul" stakeout scene.

  
  


Date Written: June 25, 2000

  
  


**A Most Enjoyable Moment**

by Linda

email: smkfanforever@hotmail.com

  
  


Amanda and Lee were sitting in Lee's car staking out a warehouse ahead of them. It was about 11 PM and nothing had happened so far this evening. They were making companionable small talk and enjoying each other's company. They were due to be relieved at 11:30. 

  
  


All of a sudden, Lee noticed a patrol car heading slowly down the road towards them. Lee instinctively pulled Amanda into an embrace. "Amanda, there's a police car driving towards us. This will look more natural." 

  
  


Amanda became flustered at being held so tightly and unexpectedly by Lee. She breathed, "Yeah, more natural." She reached up to caress his cheek while she buried her face in his neck. Lee became very aware of her nearness and the stroking of her hand on his face.

  
  


He saw out of the corner of his eye that the officer was leaving his patrol car and heading their way. Lee whispered, "Amanda, sit tight, follow my lead on this," and with that he kissed her. 

  
  


Amanda was surprised at first, then relaxed and enjoyed the kiss. She put her arms around his neck and responded to him. She had wondered for some time what it would feel like to be kissed by Lee. It felt marvelous. His warm lips pressing into hers awakened long-suppressed feelings in her. It may be a "cover" kiss, but she was going to make the most of it! 

  
  


As she responded to his kiss, Lee felt surprise, confusion, and even some annoyance. He was surprised that she was responding to a "duty" kiss, confused that he found himself enjoying the sensation immensely, and annoyed at Amanda for arousing these feelings in him. She was his unofficial partner, and yes, he did care for her as a friend and felt fiercely protective towards her, but he had no intention of getting involved with her in any other way. She and he were from different worlds. She was a housewife--admittedly a very beautiful one--but nothing like the glamorous women he dated. Why would this mother of two from Arlington have this effect on him? His annoyance was turning into anger--at himself or Amanda, he wasn't sure who. 

  
  


The sound of the officer tapping on the window broke the kiss and the embrace. "Hey, you two, this isn't Lover's Lane." 

  
  


Lee responded, "It's a public street, Officer--the lady and I just wanted a little privacy." 

  
  


"Well, this isn't the greatest area of town to be parked in this late at night. For your own safety, take it elsewhere." He then turned and walked back to his vehicle, shaking his head.

  
  


Amanda was embarrassed at the spectacle they must have made to the officer. Lee managed to control his anger while speaking to the officer. Now he turned to Amanda and asked sarcastically, "Amanda, you do realize that was a "cover" kiss, don't you?" 

  
  


"Of course--it's not like either of us would kiss the other if we didn't have to!" she retorted. 

  
  


"Then why did you respond that way to me?" he asked in exasperation, running his fingers through his hair. 

  
  


She was now even more embarrassed, hurt that he sounded so upset with her, and angry to have found herself in this situation. "Oh, pardon me, you are absolutely right. It does state in the Agency Training Manual, regulation 107, paragraph 6, that if Agent 1 kisses Agent 2 as part of a cover, Agent 2 may not respond in any way, no matter how enjoyable the kiss might be." She bit her lip, instantly regretting the last part of her statement. 

  
  


Lee would not let it pass, his anger turning to amusement. "You found kissing me enjoyable?" 

  
  


Amanda knew her cheeks were bright crimson. He was so infuriating! She did come alive at his touch, but for the life of her, she couldn't explain why. Thinking quickly, she came back with, "I thought it would look 'more natural' if I kissed you back. You did say you wanted this to look natural, I believe. You did say to 'follow your lead' on this. I was merely following instructions!" 

  
  


"Well, there's a first time for everything," Lee grinned. 

  
  


With that, she sat back, fuming, and crossed her arms over her chest. By now Lee was greatly amused. She looked so prim and proper over in her seat, sitting there in righteous indignation. She looked so adorable he had to resist taking her in his arms and kissing her again. But he knew she would never let him touch her, not in her current mood. And besides, she was right, not that he would ever admit it. She was just playing her cover--the only reason he even questioned her about it was to cover his confusion and anger with himself because he enjoyed the kiss and holding her in his arms. So she had enjoyed it too? Despite himself, that fact intrigued him. 

  
  


They sat in silence for several minutes. Finally Lee said softly, "Amanda, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" 

  
  


As she looked at him, he gave her a contrite smile. She softened. She could never resist him for long. That handsome face would melt any woman's heart. "I'm sorry too for being so defensive." 

  
  


It looked like the stakeout was going to be a bust, so they headed home. They couldn't risk the police officer returning and them still being there. Besides their replacement was due at any time. 

  
  


Lee drove up to Amanda's house, and walked her to the front door with his arm resting on the small of her back. As she unlocked the front door and stepped inside, Lee put one arm around her waist, his other hand softly touching her cheek, and whispered to her, "If you did enjoy the kiss, that makes two of us. Good night, Amanda." He lightly touched his lips to hers, gave her a gentle smile, then turned and left, quietly closing the door behind him. 

  
  


Amanda leaned against the door, her fingers touching her lips, a look of wonder mixed with joy on her face. She then slowly climbed the stairs to her room, ready to go to bed and drift off to sleep, perchance to dream.....

  
  


The End


End file.
